


Two Gods Relax and Cuddle

by FeralBrand



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Firebrand uses xe/xim pronouns, Platonic Cuddling, Purring, Queerplatonic Relationships, and tries to warm firebrand up, prebrand acts like a cat, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralBrand/pseuds/FeralBrand
Summary: Just something soft with Firebrand and Prebrand
Kudos: 3





	Two Gods Relax and Cuddle

A soft trill mixed with a purr escaped the feral male as he curled up against the other god, soft, gentle noises leaving him, his body vibrating just from being able to cuddle up to Firebrand.

It was a long day for the both of them, well, mainly for Firebrand as xe had to check up on many things and make sure that his Noah was alright and taken cared for. For Prebrand, he just had a long day of chasing around wild animals and making attempts to catch them and inevitably consume them. Still, it was finally time for them to both relax, to be in the comfort of each other’s presence. 

The ashen god was cold, cold to the touch but the feral male didn’t seem to mind that as he pressed his body against xim as he sat in the taller’s lap. Pre was actually making an attempt to warm the other up, no matter if he ended up getting cold himself, as long as Fire received some kind of warmth, that would make him happy. 

Firebrand seemed to be gently vibrating as xis arms were wrapped around the other male’s waist, holding him close to xis body as xis eyes were closed, leaning back against the chair the two were sitting in. It was nice to finally be able to relax along side one of the people which you call home. Prebrand, though he was feral and didn’t understand everything, was home for Firebrand.


End file.
